


A Change of Routine

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deimos/Bering, I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Routine

“What do you have for me, Myshonok?” Commander Bering asked as Deimos leaned back against his desk.  Deimos sucked his lower lip, Bering’s finger tips tracing the back of his knee.  He didn’t have to do this. “What’s Cook planning?” Bering asked.

Deimos shook his head.  “Cain.  He’s letting the navigator get to him.”  It wasn’t unloyal, he reasoned.  Cain was getting too attached; better for him if Bering put a stop to it early.  “He’s let the navigator distract him, made him lose his focus.”

Better for Deimos if Bering put a stop to it, but that was beside the point when he was only following orders.  If anyone cared, Deimos had gotten too attached as well.  But that hadn’t gotten in the way of the mission, wouldn’t get in the way like Cain’s attachment to the navigator.  Cain would have to notice for Deimos’ attachment to matter.

Bering frowned, his hand tightening on Deimos’ thigh.  He would deal with it, he meant.  They were done, then, with most of the reason Deimos was there.  Bering pushed back from the desk to make room for him, and Deimos dropped to his knees.  The faster he could finish this, the faster he could find Cain and apologize, even if Cain wouldn’t know what for.

Report, suck cock.  Bering was straight forward as Cain never would be; it was only ever business between them.  Deimos worked, efficient and bored.  Bering had none of Cain’s excitement and danger, the same every time, routine and bland.  Easy, but boring.

“Sir, the Reliant’s fighter is here early,” Bering’s comm chimed before he quickly turned it off.

“Blyat,” he breathed, pushing Deimos away.  “Get out, Myshonok, we’ll finish this later,” Bering said, starting to tuck himself away.  Deimos got a foot under himself, but the door whispered open, footsteps coming down the corridor.  “Fuck,” Bering said, waving at Deimos to sit back under the desk.  

Deimos sat back, pulling up his knees to make room for Bering’s legs, listening to Cain come in.  Bering hadn’t had time to do more than tuck himself away; Deimos rearranged himself to stay on task.  He pulled Bering’s hard cock out again, ignoring his half-hearted protests as he brought his mouth back down.  Anything for a change of routine.

“What’s the problem, son?” Bering asked, his hand heavy on the back of Deimos’ head to keep him still.  Deimos rolled his tongue, even if he couldn’t suck Bering off as fast as he usually did with his head held firmly in place.  

He could hear Cain shift uncomfortably in front of Bering’s desk, his flight suit creaking.  “The navigator is getting . . . independent, sir,” Cain said.  Deimos flicked his tongue across the soft ridge of Bering’s cock, tonguing all the veins of it as he thought about the faint frown on Cain’s face.  Cain hadn’t been able to keep the navigator under control out of bed; he probably hadn’t been able to keep him under control in bed either.

Bering’s fingers tightened in Deimos’ hair, warning.  Cain let himself be led into things by his cock too easily, and the navigator had already figured that out.  Deimos swallowed Bering deep, thinking about the look on Cain’s face when he realized his sweet little virgin had fucked him over.  

If he even realized it yet.  If he didn’t already like it too much for his own good, finally finding someone he wanted to be pushed around by.  Deimos sucked harder, wondering how good at giving head the navigator must be to have Cain twisted around his little finger like that, begging for it.  Deimos used to be able to make Cain beg like that, before this navigator ruined everything.

He brought Bering off like he used to bring Cain off, hard and fast and quiet, but leaving him wanting more.  Bering’s hand yanked at his hair and Deimos smiled to himself, imagining Bering’s choked look and Cain’s little frown.  


End file.
